


【翻译】Brothers will be Brothers【tommy&billy】-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_648bb70





	【翻译】Brothers will be Brothers【tommy&billy】-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_648bb70

 

 

【翻译】Brothers will be Brothers【tommy&billy】-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【翻译】Brothers will be Brothers【tommy&billy】](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_648bb70)

Brothers will be Brothers 

作者：[Raggamaninof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof)

http://archiveofourown.org/works/1008734 

当tommy走进billy房间时意识到的第一件事是billy坐在床上，未换下巫士的服装；第二件是他一直低着头，维持着一个只有在他伤心的时候才会有的可怜姿势。tommy夸张地叹了口气。 

“噢天啊你在干嘛！”tommy抱怨着跳到billy的床上，用力过猛让billy差点跳起来。

“让我一个人静一静。”billy嘟囔道。 

“对对对，说的好像我会放过这样一个能烦我弟弟的好机会。” 

“我会把你传送出去的。”billy说道。 

“你的施法对我来说太慢啦，这就像看一个胖子在跑步，非常滑稽。你就应该看看你传送人时候的表情， 就像被人踹了蛋时还打了个喷嚏一样。” 我和你真的吵不起来因为只要你做出这表情我绝对会笑死。”tommy说完，billy沉默了几分钟。 

“我和teddy吵架了。”他说完，同时tommy抬起头看向他。

“等等，你和小浩克吵架了？这怎么可能？哦等等我明白了，你觉得邓布利多和甘道夫打起来邓布利多会赢，但他不同意！” tomy说完翻了个身，趴在billy面前。“这个混蛋！他怎么能这样？人人都知道邓布利多更厉害些！billy我早就看出你俩不合适了。”tommy说完只手遮脸，同时少女状地挥动着另一只。

 “不，不是这件事。”billy叹息地回答道。

“等下，难道是关于蝙蝠侠穿新戏服更性感还是以前的更赞的问题？”tommy问道。  
   “蝙蝠侠没有新戏服！而且那是制服不是戏服！”billy抱怨道。

“我知道啊，我只是想考考你。”tommy迅速反驳道，billy的头甚至垂地更低了。 

 “好吧说真的你个大惊小怪的家伙，我完全能感觉到你的消极能量正冲击着我俊美的身体，所以快说吧，到底发生了什么。”tommy问道，billy沉默了几分钟后才回答。

“事故的开端是我在作战中离开了，因为发生了一起少年绑架案？好吧虽然teddy在之前已经告诉我不要擅自离开自己的位置这样他们才能随时看着我的情况，而且钢铁侠那个时候已经去支援了，但我还是跟着去了。我以为我可以帮助更多人，但是突然一伙人不知从哪冲了出来。他们在我耳边不断制造噪音让我在念咒语时听不见任何声音。突然一瞬间，一把枪就抵在了我的头上，不过在我来得及施法之前钢铁侠就连人带枪地制服了那个人。要不是钢铁侠在场我估计早就死了！后来teddy就赶了过来和钢铁侠一起帮我脱离了困境。但是事后teddy就冲我发火，他告诉我我就不应该擅离职守，而且还差点搭上了自己的性命。从不考虑这么做会造成多大影响，会对他造成多大打击……差不多就这样吧。”

  billy说完这会儿tommy已经靠在床上，用手支撑着头。

“明白了，所以他会担心主要是因为他的笨蛋男友只为了救一个孩子差点搭上自己的性命。”tommy说完，billy并没有反驳。

“对，差不多就是这样。”他答道。同时Tommy叹了口气。

“好吧，我觉得是他太大惊小怪了。我的意思是，你可是巫士，绯红女巫的儿子哎，如果这还不够，你还是我弟弟呢。这出身就注定你不一般。而且你还是个英雄，这就表明你已经在死亡边缘徘徊了很多次了对吧？"billy点头打算回答却被tommy抢先。"但是！说真的billy，你都看见他手中有家伙了你绝对知道接下来会发生什么，我想说的是，钢铁侠已经在那里了，你没必要去冒险的。你就应该转个身跳到你男友的怀里，然后你们在大庭广众之下毫无忌惮地亲吻，然后在场的孩子都以为小浩克把你脸吃掉了而吓出心理阴影。然后你们就会传送到某个隐秘的地方做一些我不想知道的事。”tommy说完，billy转过身皱着眉看着他。

“你说真的？把我的脸吃掉？我们接吻的时候就这么可怕？”billy说着发出了一丝窃笑。

"对真的很像。所以回到主题上来，要我说就应该给他点时间冷静下来然后再去道歉。一个天才的建议，就是这么简单。"tommy笑着说。billy如释重负地摇了摇头。

"天啊，我现在好像想开了。"  
   "你早就应该想开了！billy，我是你的兄弟，除了我你完全没什么可抱怨的，你只要抱怨我就行了。哦对了你是gay，你也可以抱怨这个啊。所以你就没理由再去埋怨你那陈词滥调的男朋友担心你的屁股了。所以你还想说什么？要不要当个乖小孩然后去道歉？"tommy问道。billy只是耸耸肩，但是脸上已经挂上了笑容。

“等下我会去的，你说得对，我应该让他先冷静一下。”billy答道。

“我说的当然是对的。你等会儿就直接就去他家找他，或者让他过来。哦对了！你就应该用'我们需要谈谈‘这种台词然后让他吓尿裤子！怎么样？不好？好吧好吧，你真是太善良了，可以理解。那么这个怎么样，’teddy前辈！对不起我让我瘦弱又可怜的屁股处在水深火热中！’”tommy开始模仿女生一般高声尖叫，声音比billy认识的任何一个女性还要尖。

“tommy，我没有瘦弱可怜的屁股。”

 “不不不，你有。‘就这么抱着我teddy！抱紧我然后把我扔到床上让我们用激情和解！'”tommy爬到billy身边开始在他的披风里滚来滚去，并用布料包住自己的头，在红色的衬托下让他看起来像一个着装的少女。

”tommy你来真的？为什么要把你自己包在我的披风里？”

"‘上我啊teddy！让我们疯狂地做爱直到破晓，而且要做得很大声让tommy感觉快要震聋了隔日不让他有好情绪。"tommy说完，正好滚到billy身旁，并仰头看着他。

“我说的对不对？"他问道，同时脸上挂着一个巨大的笑容。billy终于忍不住开始放声大笑。  
   "哦你说的太对了！我此生有你这个活宝在旁边我怎么还能抱怨其他的事呢！"billy笑着说。tommy贴着billy坐下，与billy面对面，但整个身体依然包在披风中。

"但是说真的billy，不要再让你自己去冒那么大的险了。相信我，teddy绝不是唯一一个会担心你的人。"tommy严肃地说。billy微微一笑并斜靠向tommy，"咦等等，你靠的太近了…真心的别…"tommy抗拒起这突如其来的亲近，但是他叹了口气，说"好吧，就一会儿。"

billy闭上眼同时让这种亲近持续。仅在一瞬间他感觉到在tommy身边是这么亲近与平静，而这在平时是决不可能发生的事。但他很开心，对tommy关心他而开心，为tommy陪在他身边出一些馊主意而开心。他爱他的兄弟，他可能从来不会说出来，但这绝对是事实。

"哦tommy，顺便说一下。"billy说道，"关于那些我们做过的你不想知道的事…我们在这张床做的。"在一瞬间的寂静之后，tommy尖叫得像个女孩地用极速冲出房门。billy狂笑了好久。

  
  
[少年复仇者](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E5%A4%8D%E4%BB%87%E8%80%85)[young avengers](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/young%C2%A0avengers)[billy kaplan](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/billy%C2%A0kaplan)[Tommy Shepherd](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Tommy%C2%A0Shepherd)  


 

[2015-03-20](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_648bb70)

[热度 65](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_648bb70)

评论

热度(65)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'http://1208951894.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

 

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://dark-blue-like.lofter.com/) [东和彻](http://dark-blue-like.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://cccdp.lofter.com/) [次等品](http://cccdp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://nigeshabi297.lofter.com/) [Apophis](http://nigeshabi297.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://tianzhenwuxiexiaohuangji.lofter.com/) [一只鸡小黄](http://tianzhenwuxiexiaohuangji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://haokuna235.lofter.com/) [好困啊](http://haokuna235.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](http://218zhy.lofter.com/) [千羽蝶](http://218zhy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://12312762.lofter.com/) [123](http://12312762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://mewomewo.lofter.com/) [常心不墜](http://mewomewo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://mingshan814.lofter.com/) [。](http://mingshan814.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](http://xiaoxiaoq1106.lofter.com/) [shineing潇潇](http://xiaoxiaoq1106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://2367949646.lofter.com/) [瑞茶](http://2367949646.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](http://violetbutterfield.lofter.com/) [泠烟烟#](http://violetbutterfield.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://shawn-15.lofter.com/) [消痒](http://shawn-15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://argondioxide-188.lofter.com/) [Argondioxide丶](http://argondioxide-188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://taoyuanyu464.lofter.com/) [汤婆子](http://taoyuanyu464.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://irreriiereeierri.lofter.com/) [美工刀搏击术Irre](http://irreriiereeierri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://everriver.lofter.com/) [第七号_终年寒冷](http://everriver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://shitiantulong.lofter.com/) [艾笔](http://shitiantulong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://54332cp.lofter.com/) [战戦戰](http://54332cp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) [有迪基鳥(的翹臀)就比心](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://aoi1443593.lofter.com/) [Aoichi](http://aoi1443593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://miao7801.lofter.com/) [喵](http://miao7801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://mirkforest.lofter.com/) [弗星](http://mirkforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://ali-houston.lofter.com/) [YUUUUU](http://ali-houston.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](http://ali-houston.lofter.com/) [YUUUUU](http://ali-houston.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://punkneedjerk.lofter.com/) [ADI](http://punkneedjerk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://icanbeyourlight.lofter.com/) [予光](http://icanbeyourlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://eoheoh0324.lofter.com/) [天酱](http://eoheoh0324.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://minfish.lofter.com/) [烤焦魚](http://minfish.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](http://minfish.lofter.com/) [烤焦魚](http://minfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://bluebirdie.lofter.com/) [ƁûŗŋȋŋƑąɕȩ](http://bluebirdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://cyf8909.lofter.com/) [宇宙深处的蓝眼睛](http://cyf8909.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://cyf8909.lofter.com/) [宇宙深处的蓝眼睛](http://cyf8909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://timtoddjasondrake.lofter.com/) [Raven](http://timtoddjasondrake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://timtoddjasondrake.lofter.com/) [Raven](http://timtoddjasondrake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://1302426266.lofter.com/) [黑拉](http://1302426266.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://siminia.lofter.com/) [siminia](http://siminia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://schneesnow-nixneige.lofter.com/) [诗尼斯诺](http://schneesnow-nixneige.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](http://schneesnow-nixneige.lofter.com/) [诗尼斯诺](http://schneesnow-nixneige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://mallord.lofter.com/) [🚀上太空🚀](http://mallord.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://eryth-arsenic.lofter.com/) [申聿](http://eryth-arsenic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://rycjst.lofter.com/) [最近只萌冷cp](http://rycjst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://kongxinbai.lofter.com/) [水溅跃](http://kongxinbai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](http://gs801.lofter.com/) [GS草云](http://gs801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://rslfinus.lofter.com/) [Lament.](http://rslfinus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://13326490501.lofter.com/) [夜行者如是说](http://13326490501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://blacksheep666.lofter.com/) [黑咩咩Blacksheep](http://blacksheep666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://miaomaochong.lofter.com/) [喵猫虫](http://miaomaochong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://wanliqingkong532.lofter.com/) [氰化锂](http://wanliqingkong532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://bucky-barnes-cue.lofter.com/) [CUE_一缸龜苓膏餡速凍水餃](http://bucky-barnes-cue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_bdc58c1)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_56cbaec)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
